figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Moric
Moric is an annunaki, as well as the Earth member of the Governance de Magi, the group of villains in the MARDEK series. He is the most powerful annunaki of the Earth element and is also the Commander of Anshar's Undead Army. He travels to Belfan, where the series takes place, because Anu - the Master of the Governance de Magi - realises that Rohoph has left and must be exterminated. However, none of the Governors except Moric want to go. He is the primary antagonist of Chapter 2. Background Moric was the Earth elemental member of the Governance de Magi - a powerful group of Annunaki who oversaw and ruled the world of Anshar. He was a Necromancer; his powers were rather dark and centred around raising the dead as undead. These powers were used by the Governance de Magi to form a sort of unholy undead army, which, though effective, was highly controversial amongst the inhabitants of Anshar. The GdM considered it a good idea, however, because it was better than sending LIVE inhabitants to their death fighting in battles. Moric was creepy and reclusive, spending most of his time in his lab perfecting his magic. He was quite sadistic and loved pain and death, and the Violet Crystal amplified these negative traits, leading to Moric willingly chasing after Rohoph merely to see him suffer as he perished. Moric was defeated by Mardek and his party. Involvement Moric is the first Governance de Magi boss of the game. Instead of hunting down Rohoph like he was ordered, Moric decides to conquer Belfan for himself, attacking it with his massive battleship and hordes of undead. He is also responsible for turning the Canonia Shaman into a zombie, as well as attacking Goznor and Canonia with hordes of zombies. After Mardek hunts him down in the Goznor Catacombs, he is presumed dead, but Rohoph reveals that Moric actually transferred his soul into one of the corpses in the Catacombs. Moric then returns in his battleship and sends his zombie horde to attack Canonia. On the battleship, it is revealed that the corpse Moric chose to inhabit was Social Fox's. Mardek and the party fight Moric, and this time Rohoph uses a sealing spell to prevent Moric from Soul Transferring again. The Governance de Magi comment on his death not long afterward, angry that he betrayed the organisation by attempting to take Belfan for himself. Despite his cruelty, his death had an negative impact of the citizens of Anshar, as revealed by Qualna. Without a capable necromancer, the army ran low on undead forces, its main constituent. It was then forced to use living annunaki and droma, which has led to protests. The Governance de Magi does not choose anyone as his successor as the Earth governor. Personality Moric is found particularly creepy by the other Governance de Magi members. He has an intense craving for power which was amplified by the Violet Crystal, which is what ultimately drove him to try to conquer Belfan and ignore his assigned task. He is very sadistic, and apparently wants Rohoph to die in the most painful way possible. He views Rohoph as a bully, especially after he destroys his annunaki body. He seems to like the dead more than he likes the living, which is possibly why he became a necromancer. Despite this, the Governance de Magi appear to care for him, particularly Qualna, who views Rohoph as selfish for killing him. Judging by Qualna's dialogue in Saul's Dungeon (as Clavis), he also believes that Moric is truly a good person deep down, who puts his undead in place of living beings to prevent unnecessary casualties. Battle Main article: Moric (Boss) Main article: Moric (Chapter 2 Final Boss) As a member of the Governance de Magi, Moric has powerful earth-based abilities, although as implied by his description he is the weakest Governance de Magi member. As he is an annunaki, Moric can possess another person's body via Soul Transfer as long as they are not alive or are Earth-elemental. He can use poisonous gas to poison his enemies, as well as rock-based abilities he can use to either attack a single target or multiple targets at once. He also has dark-related powers, able to drain his enemies' health, curse them, and use fog made of darkness to attack and blind those who are fighting him. He also is skilled at necromancy, turning the Canonia Shaman along with many others into zombies, and can freely summon them in battle. However, he can be harmed by air, light, and aether-based attacks. He can freely communicate through his undead if he chooses to do so. Once he possesses Social Fox's body, his power increases drastically. Not only does he still have his old abilities, he also has Social Fox's abilities as well, and can summon Droma to assist him. However, since he is undead, it is possible for phoenix feathers and healing spells to harm him, and can still be harmed by air, light, and ether-based abilities. He also has a battleship and a pet Dracelon, and wields a scythe known as Mortus. Gallery MoricSprite.png|Annunaki sprite Moric2Sprite.gif|Social Fox sprite Trivia *Moric was originally of the Dark element. However, there was no Earth-elemental Governor in the Governance de Magi, and Anu was already Dark. Since there were only one member of each element, Moric's element was changed to Earth. *His scythe is called Mortus, as shown in the game info of Raider: Episode 2. *He calls himself the 'Evereaper', and this, along with the fact that he carries a scythe, implies that he is a personification of Death or the 'Grim Reaper' - however the real Evereaper is a deity called GALARIS, as revealed by a bookshelf in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. *His title in the Governance de Magi is the Necromancer. Other members, such as Qualna and Gaspar, have similar titles. *Moric is the first of the Governance de Magi to die. *There's a statue of Moric wielding Mortus that can be obtained as a Relic in Raider 2. *Moric is sometimes mistaken as GALARIS by the inhabitants of Belfan as revealed in the play that can be watched after defeating Qualna. Moric's counterpart in the play is GALARIS, played by the Aeropolis Shaman. He's also worshipped as a god by the Saucer Cultists. *Moric's name is probably derived from the Latin word morior, meaning to die; to wither, decay. See also *Rohoph *Anu *Qualna *Gaspar *Melchior *Balthazar *Governance de Magi *Moric (Boss) *Moric (Chapter 2 Final Boss) Category:MARDEK Characters